


Three Things Anakin Skywalker Never Said to His Wife

by WynCatastrophe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynCatastrophe/pseuds/WynCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silences speak louder than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things Anakin Skywalker Never Said to His Wife

Author's Note: Originally posted on livejournal.com during a rash of fics by various authors that centered around numbers of things that could have happened/should have happened/never happened to _Star Wars_  characters.  It was a fad, but I liked it, and thought I'd repost here. 

 _Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Star Wars._

﻿﻿ **Three Things Anakin Skywalker Never Said to His Wife**

 _One:_

“It doesn’t work that way.” 

He’s still a Padawan and they’ve been married less than a month, and he is desperate to please her, so when she shows him yet another bill she’s been working too hard on, proud this time because she is sure he will approve of restricting indentured servitude, even if it’s just in the Core, he smiles and doesn’t tell her that he has already seen too much of that world and that the crime lords, like Ziro the Hutt, will just find a way around it, the way they always do. The only way to end indentured servitude is to close the market, but that will never happen when close to one-fifth of the Senate is profiting from such trade. 

  
 _Two:_

“I want to stop.” 

He loves her so much, and she is so convinced that he  _has_  to be a Jedi. Sometimes he thinks that’s the real value she sees in him: not  _Anakin_ , but the most powerful Jedi in memory, the  _Chosen One_. She’s as desperate for him to fulfill his destiny as the Council is, and far more believing. So he doesn’t tell her how much he wants to leave the Jedi -- as soon as the war is over, anyway; he couldn’t leave Obi-Wan alone with this mess -- and be just Anakin Skywalker, husband to Padmé Naberrie and father to her children. He doesn’t tell her that he never loved Amidala, either, only Padmé. 

  
 _Three:_

“I want a baby.” 

She’s a fanatic about birth control -- how she ever got pregnant, with all their precautions, is a mystery to him. She’s always been so sure that a baby would ruin everything, destroy all their secrets. And the secrets means so much to her that he never says how much he hates them all. It wouldn’t be fair; she is living this lie for him. So he never tells her just how much he wants a baby, _their_  baby, to love and raise better than anyone managed to raise him. The closest he comes, finally, is when she tells him with fear in her eyes that she has become pregnant, after all, and he lets himself say, because he can’t hide it any more: “This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life.”﻿﻿


End file.
